Cigar smoking is becoming a popular past time, typically among the male population. Generally, in association with enjoying a fine cigar, one will also enjoy his/her favorite beverage, preferably an alcoholic beverage. Thus, many taverns and other establishments selling liquor also provide for sale to their patrons an assortment of cigars, sold entirely separately from the liquor, in various flavors and sizes.
Cigars may generally be purchased one at a time or in boxes, with approximately 20-50 cigars to a box. Liquor is typically purchased, aside from individual drinks purchased at a tavern or restaurant (so-called "on sale" liquor sales), at a liquor store in quantities ranging from pints, to fifths, to liters (so-called "off sale" liquor sales). Thus, a person wishing to enjoy a cigar with a certain type of alcoholic beverage must first purchase a particular cigar(s), and then possibly travel to a different location, assuming they are not at a location selling both cigars and liquor, and purchase a quantity of the alcoholic beverage of their choice. Further, a person desiring to purchase a gift for an avid cigar smoker must purchase the cigar and the liquor separately. In this case, since the liquor will most likely be purchased at a liquor store, the purchaser may be required to travel to different locations to purchase both items. Still further, a purchaser of these items may purchase either too many cigars or too much liquor, resulting in wasted money.
For persons who do not drink alcoholic beverages, purchasing liquor to enjoy with a cigar is not a concern. For persons desiring to purchase a gift for an avid cigar smoker who does not consume alcoholic beverages, generally the only option is to purchase cigars only. A gift purchaser wishing to purchase an additional item with the cigar(s) must do so separately, possibly requiring traveling to a different location to purchase the additional item. A person may also have trouble deciding which additional item to purchase.
Also, once a cigar is smoked, it, along with the band, wrapper, etc., is generally discarded. While a person may remember specifically enjoying a cigar on a certain occasion, he/she may not be able to remember the name or brand of the cigar. This particularly becomes a problem where only a small number of cigars are purchased at a time.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.